Until Next Time
by articcat621
Summary: Even an irritable Potions Master cannot say no to the Weasley charm.


**A/N** : Written for the CrossGen Fest 2017 on LJ. Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance with this fic. It was my first time writing this pairing, so I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!

 **Content/Warnings:** Implied Sexual Content, Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Cross-Gen (obviously…lol).

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 _ **Until Next Time**_

Snape leant back in his chair, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed into slits as he listened to Lupin prattle on about the need to make allies in other countries. "That's a waste of time," Snape interjected.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said, giving Snape a stern look from the head of the table. "Remus, continue."

"Thank you, as I was saying…"

Snape tuned Lupin out. They were all idiots. What good were foreign allies when they barely had any allies within Britain? He had warned them all that the Dark Lord was quickly gathering his forces together. Their chances of stopping the Dark Lord quickly were wearing thin.

"I think it would be more prudent to discuss the Prophecy," Snape interrupted.

"Snape," Moody growled, slamming his fist on the table. "I know you don't like Remus, but he has some good points."

"The Dark Lord…"

"Enough, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. "If you cannot keep from interrupting, then you are pardoned from this Order meeting."

Snape snarled. He stood and exited the room, slamming the kitchen door behind him.

* * *

George pulled the Expendable Ear back up towards them. He shared a look with his twin. "Snape was in a right sour mood."

"That he was, brother," Fred nodded in agreement. The two shared a look before Fred grinned mischievously. "You know…"

"A certain brother of ours would be great at fixing Snape's dour mood?"

"Exactly," Fred said. "Charlie's at the Burrow. Why don't we Floo him?"

"Good idea!" George said, nodding. The two of them disappeared into the library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, warding the door shut behind them so that they wouldn't be disturbed during their Floo call.

* * *

Charlie stood nervously on Snape's doorstep. He lifted his hand, knocking loudly on the door once more. As he waited, he pulled his cloak around his shoulders tighter, wondering why the hell he was even here. Snape knew he was in town. Snape would have contacted him if he wanted his company…

Charlie went to turn to leave but stopped when he heard the door open. Snape looked him up and down, clearly surprised by his appearance. "Charles?"

"Good evening, Snape," Charlie greeted. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Snape replied smoothly, opening the door wider to allow Charlie entry. He shut the door once they were both inside. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Charlie turned to face Snape. "I heard that you needed someone to crack open a bottle of Odgen's with you."

Snape smirked slightly. "Ah, did someone tell you that I was booted from a meeting?"

Charlie shook his head. "They left that part out. Come on, now, where's the booze?" He took a seat on Snape's sofa, making himself comfortable.

"Just a moment," Snape said, disappearing into another room.

Charlie looked around the room, shaking his head slightly. Everything was in complete disarray - books were haphazardly thrown about, half-eaten food was on the side table, and there were potions brewing in the sitting room - something that Snape never did. He sighed, things were worse than he had expected.

Snape re-entered the room with a bottle of Odgen's and two tumblers. He swiftly poured them each a glass and took a seat next to Charlie, handing him one of the tumblers.

"Your place looks like shite," Charlie announced, glancing around once more.

"I've been busy."

"Clearly," Charlie responded, unable to help some of the acidity that slipped into his tone. "Too busy to even reply to a letter."

Snape froze. "Charles, you know that with things being where they stand-"

"Where do they stand?" Charlie interrupted. "Because I'm not sure anymore, Snape."

"It's complicated," Snape stated calmly. "You know that, Charlie."

Charlie sighed, reaching up and dragging his hand through his hair as he pushed it back. "Doesn't mean I like it." He huffed. "I come home, we fuck, and then we don't talk for months." Charlie knocked back his drink before pouring himself another. "It's not fair, Severus."

"Then leave," Snape said coolly.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie shook his head. "I'm the only one that can put up with your acerbic attitude." He placed his tumbler down on the table and turned to face Snape. Snape finished his drink before putting his own tumbler down. "How have you been, Severus? Really?" Charlie pressed gently. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"Or what, you'll punish me?" Snape teased, a small glint in his eyes.

"If you're lucky," Charlie replied with a small chuckle. "Now, tell me the truth."

"It's bloody awful," Snape admitted, his expression weary. "The Order won't listen to me, the Dark Lord continues to torture me because I don't have better information for him…"

Charlie frowned. "Come here, Severus." He grabbed Snape by the shirt and pulled him forward, their lips crashing together in a hurried and bruising kiss.

Snape returned the kiss enthusiastically before pausing and pulling away slightly. "I thought we were talking?" He arched a brow at Charlie.

"Talking can wait," Charlie murmured, claiming Snape's lips in a kiss once more. His hands began to undo the many buttons on Snape's frock coat. He teased Snape, nipping at his lower lip lightly as he moved his fingers lower and lower.

"Let me," Snape said, breaking their kiss once more. With a wave of his wand, he divested both of their clothing.

"Oi!" Charlie protested, though he wore a wicked smile. "That's it. Come here, you."

Snape initiated this kiss, grabbing a fistful of Charlie's long hair. "Need you," he murmured softly against Charlie's cheek. His hand reached down between them and grasped Charlie's hardened cock. He began to stroke it lightly.

Charlie groaned at the feeling of Snape's hand on his cock. "Missed you."

"Fuck me, Charlie?"

He smirked. "With, pleasure, Severus. Turn over and let me see that pretty arse of yours."

* * *

The next morning, Charlie awoke to find that he was alone in Snape's bed. He frowned, sitting up. There was a note on Snape's pillow.

 _I was summoned.  
Until next time, SS_.

Charlie crumpled the note angrily. It was always the same. Snape was always gone, different circumstances each time, but always gone.

After he dressed, Charlie looked around Spinner's End. This was the nature of the game they played. And though he was loathed to admit it, Charlie knew there would be a next time.

A small _pop_ rang out, signifying both Charlie's Disapparition and the further breaking of his heart.


End file.
